


Von Räubern, Karlsschülern und anderen Missetätern

by fraeulein_von_t



Category: Die Räuber | The Robbers - Schiller
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, College, Cute, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Historical, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Military Academy, Past Character Death, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, References to Goethe, References to Illness, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Crush, karlsschule, schiller being a stürmer und dränger, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraeulein_von_t/pseuds/fraeulein_von_t
Summary: Die Schiller Geschichte zu seiner Jugendzeit an der Karlsakademie, nach der niemand gefragt hat, die aber gebraucht wird und mir keine Ruhe ließ!Viel Liebe, viel Schmerz, viel Trauer, viel Schiller, viel Sturm und Drang!
Relationships: Schiller/Hoven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut mes amis!  
> Herzlich willkommen nicht nur zu meinem Ao3 Debut *Konfetti Kanone zünd*, sondern auch zu meiner ersten längeren Geschichte, an die ich mich gewagt habe!  
> Und was könnte sich für meinen ersten Auftritt hier besser eignen, als eine kleine Liebesgeschichte mit unserem süßen Dichter Fritz Schiller in einer der Hauptrollen? Richtig! Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte mit unserem süßen Karlsschüler Fritz Schiller!  
> Damit auch schon genug der einleitenden Worte, schließlich seid ihr nicht hier, um mich palavern zu hören, nicht? :D  
> Ich wünsche euch mindestens soviel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben hatte!  
> Euer Fraeulein von T

13\. Junius 1780

Die fiebrige Hitze ließ ihn schwitzen, trotzdem zitterte er unaufhörlich, als müsste er erfrieren an diesem sommernden Dienstag. Diese Kälte, diese für ihn untypische Kälte der endgültigen Erschöpfung in seinen grauen Augen traf mich mitten in die Brust.  
Selbst mein sonst so feuriger Schiller, der mich und auch meinen sterbenden Bruder seit den Kinderschuhen kannte, mit dem wir Äpfel geklaut und Steine übers Wasser des Neckars haben springen lassen, war wie erstarrt. Er hätte geweint, wäre sein Inneres nicht genauso erfroren gewesen wie das meinige. Zum ersten Mal in meinem jungen Leben erfuhr ich wirklich, was das Wort Trauer bedeutete. Es ist kein Gefühl der Pflicht, wie wir es aus der Akademie kannten, keines, welches wir durch die Gesellschaft gezwungen waren zu zeigen. Ich wusste nicht, wie tief ich wirklich leiden konnte bis zu diesem Moment, da mein kleiner, liebster Bruder mich zum letzten Mal aus glasigen Augen anblickte, ohne Hoffnung darin, nur Schmerz und Furcht. Furcht vor dem Ungewissen, dem er sich alleine stellen musste. Alles in meiner Macht Stehende hätte ich gegeben, um anstelle seiner diese erdrückende Angst auf mich zu nehmen! Ihn zu begleiten auf diesem letzten, unausweichlichen Weg, auf dass er ihn nicht allein zu bewältigen braucht. Und doch konnte ich nur dasitzen, wie ein Verdammter neben ihm, und seine Hand halten. Beten, dass Gott uns gnädig sei und sein junges Leben schonte!  
„Mama“, sagte er immer wieder zu ihr, die ihr sterbendes Kind in den Armen hielt: „Mama, weine nicht, das tut mir weh.“  
Sein verzweifeltes Klammern, das Ringen nach jedem Quäntchen Luft, das sein Leben noch um wenige Sekunden verlängern sollte, obwohl alle wussten, dass er nicht mehr zu retten war.  
Und die keuchenden Schluchzer der Verzweiflung und das bange Zittern, als er spürte, dass er diesen Kampf gegen Gott nicht gewinnen konnte.  
Als er starr wurde, und kälter und grauer.  
Als seine aus meiner Hand glitt.  
Da Fritz bangend neben mir auf die Knie sackte, um mir beizustehen und meine Mutter um ihren Jüngsten die schmerzlichsten Muttertränen weinte; da schwor ich mir, jeden Bruder, den ich noch hatte und haben würde mehr zu lieben, als diesen ungerechten Gott! 

Erst als die Sonnenstrahlen des folgenden Tages die Säle der Karlsschule fluten, versiegen meine Tränen. Der Hauptmann meiner Abteilung hatte mich, nachdem die tiefe seelische Unruhe mich und meine Kameraden im Schlafsaal wachhielt, auf die hiesige Krankenstation verlegen lassen, auf dass der Tod meines Bruders nicht den strikten Tagesrhythmus der Militärakademie beeinträchtige. Ich hatte kaum Schlaf gefunden. Hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern höre ich das Röcheln meines Bruders, sehe ihn, wie er panisch einen endlosen, dunklen Weg entlang rennt, meinen Namen schreit, fühle die Kälte in meiner Brust, die sich seit gestern Nacht wie eine Flut in meinem gesamten Körper ausbreitet, mich schwindeln macht und mir die Luft abschnürt, sodass ich keuchend aufschrecke. Den nächtlichen Aufseher interessiert das alles herzlich wenig, für ihn wären seelische Verletzungen weibische Grillen. Doch als ich zum fünften Mal aus diesem Albtraum hochfahre, legt sich eine kühlende Hand auf meine schweißnasse Stirne. Sie streicht mir über mein Haar und drückt mich behutsam aber bestimmend zurück ins Kissen. Mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich langsam wieder. Das Glänzen der kupferroten Locken durch die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen ist das erste, was ich mit einem Blick zur Seite ausmache. Doch auch ohne dieses herausstechende Attribut hätte ich meinen Freund erkannt. Ich würde ihn immer erkennen…  
Aus seinem Blick spricht Freundlichkeit, Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme. Sie kratzt etwas durch seine stetige Erkältung, wie eine Feder auf frischem Pergament.

„Du brauchst Schlaf, Hoven.“

Seine große, aber weiche Hand, die, eines Dichters, welche zuvor noch meine fiebrige Stirne bedeckt hatte, legt sich nun auf meine Wange. Unverzüglich beginnt auch diese zu glühen. Ich umfasse sein Handgelenk.

„Er wartet dort auf mich.“, höre ich mich krächzen, was mich augenblicklich zum Zittern bringt und mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Die mitleidige Trauer flutet mein Inneres. „Er…er…“- ist doch so allein, will ich sagen, werde aber von meinen eigenen Tränen erstickt. 

Schiller rückt näher zu mir und zieht mich in eine wärmende Umarmung, der beißende Eisklotz in meiner Brust gibt langsam nach und meinen Atem wieder frei. Meine Trauer und ein kleines, kribbelndes Elysium tanzen plötzlich ein ausgelassen Ringelreih in meinem Bauch. Zwei meiner Tränen tropfen auf das Hemd meines Freundes, welcher mir zuflüstert: „Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?“

„Weil ich ihn gesehen habe.“

Einen Moment ist es still zwischen uns, ich klammere mich etwas fester an ihn, weil mir die innere Kälte unerträglich wird. Seit gestern treibt mich ein böses Gespenst umher, es ähnelt Goethes Werther. Vielleicht hat er Recht; Vielleicht kann ein einzelner Mensch nur ein bestimmtes Maß an Schmerzen verkraften, ehe er bricht. Und es ist menschlich, sich diese Grenze einzugestehen. Und sie nicht zu passieren. Sie zu passieren verlangte Übermenschliches, doch ich bin nur Wilhelm von Hoven, gerade einmal ein Jüngling von 21 Jahren. Wie soll ich überwinden, was unüberwindbar ist?

„Fritz…ich muss ihm folgen…!“

Ich spüre einen leichten Ruck durch den Körper meines Freundes gehen, bevor er sich etwas von mir entfernt, sodass er mir ernst ins Gesicht blicken kann. Ich erwidere den Blick, nur viel erschöpfter. Seine Hände halten meine fest umschlossen.

„Höre!“, spricht er behutsam, als müsste er seine Stimme zügeln, um mir nicht weh zu tun: „Es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen, August sei nun an einem besseren Ort. Kein Ort kann besser sein, als an der Seite eines so liebevollen Bruders, wie du einer bist. Der liebste unter der Sonne.“ Er schluckt kurz, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Ich bemerke einen glasigen Schein in seinen Augen, der mich noch hellhöriger für seine Rede macht. Schlimmer, als mein eigener Schmerz, ist der Schmerz meines Schillers. „Es ist Unrecht, dass Gott ihn dir so früh nahm und ihm durch die Mauern dieser Sklavenplantage die Schönheit der Welt vorenthielt. Doch dir nicht. Du kannst sie noch kennenlernen, die Welt, mit ihren lichten Seiten, den die dunklen hast du weiß der Himmel schon zu genüge erfahren. Nie darfst du die Hoffnung aufgeben, versprich es mir! Kein Tod darf so schwarz sein, dass er das Licht deines Lebens auslöscht!“ 

Seine Ergriffenheit, mit der er mich beschwört, sprudelt mehr als sie es sonst tut. Ich weiß, auch sein Herz ist gespalten durch meinen, unseren verlorenen Bruder. Und doch macht mich sein letzter Satz besonders stutzig, als bedrücke ihn noch etwas von ähnlicher Natur. Aber ich nicke leicht und bemühe mich um ein Lächeln.

Er erwidert es, ebenso schwach, ebenso mühsam: „Versprich es mir! Ich will keinen dritten Bruder verlieren.“

Ich hatte meinen Freund zuvor nie weinen gesehen, auch wenn er dazu neigt, die Dinge dramatischer zu sehen, als sie im Endeffekt wirklich sind. Aber es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Den euphorischen, von Leidenschaft geprägten Glanz seiner Augen bin ich gewohnt. Ich liebe es, diesen zu bemerken, wenn er mir aus seinen noch unfertigen Räubern meine Lieblingsstellen rezitiert, häufig jene mit dem Hauptmann Moor und seinem treuen Freund Schweizer. Manchmal schimmern seine Augen auch durch seine ständige Angeschlagenheit, wie das sonnenbeschienene, blaugefiederte Köpfchen einer kleinen Meise. Wie gern ich ihn allein um seiner Augen wegen ansehe.  
Doch durch seine sich rötlich verfärbende Haut scheint das Azur zu verblassen, keine glückliche Regung ist mehr in ihm. Alles in mir schreit nach Hilfe um seinetwillen.

„Aber Fritz! Wovon sprichst du? Ein dritter Bruder? Außer unserem August und mir?“

Schiller, nun wieder etwas gemäßigt in seinen Tränen, bittet mich stumm, ihm etwas mehr Platz zu machen. Er setzt sich neben mich ins Bett und ich decke ihn zu. Es ist sehr schmal, da normalerweise jedem Zögling nur eine eigene Schlafstätte erlaubt ist, um den Schein von wertvollem Eigentum zu heucheln. Selbstverständlich steht auch dieses unter der Beobachtung der Aufseher. Nur hier, auf der Krankenstation der Akademie, konnten Schiller und ich -meist aufgrund unseres Medizinstudiums- Ansätze der luxuriösen Privatsphäre genießen. Und ich für meinen Teil auch die von ihm selten als Zweisamkeit gesehene Zeit. Seine mich sonst so aufwühlende Nähe, seine kupfernen Locken, die mich kitzeln, seine unsagbar wohltuende Wärme, seine schönen, weichen Hände mit den langen Fingern, die auf der Bettdecke Muster nachfahren, die nicht sichtbar sind- all das tröstete mein Herz und alles Schlimme ist plötzlich etwas besser.  
Ich glaube, ihm ergeht es ähnlich in meiner Gesellschaft. Zumindest umfängt uns langsam eine vertraute Ruhe, in der niemand etwas sagt. Während ich ihn beobachte, betrachtet er seine Finger beim imaginären Zeichnen auf dem weißen Leinen.

„Du kennst Friedrich Grammont? Unser Kommilitone? Der aus Montbéliard, dessen Vater letztes Jahr verstorben ist?“

Ich nicke, froh über die Ablenkung. 

„Nun, vor zwei Tagen behelligte er mich mit einer ungewöhnlichen Bitte. Ich solle ihm doch einen Schlaftrunk beschaffen.“

Kurz beobachte ich die feinen Falten, sie sich zwischen seinen Brauen bilden. Das tuen sie immer, wenn er nach der nächsten treffenden Formulierung sucht. 

„Ja, und?“, frage ich weiter, denn noch befinde ich das Beschriebene nicht als ungewöhnlich.

„Seine veränderte Stimme, die ruhige Miene…“ Er blickt mich an: „Das war so untypisch für ihn und machte mich gewahr, dass seine Absicht nicht rechtens sein konnte, aber ließ es mir nicht anmerken. Ich fragte ihn lächelnd: Wozu? Danach hätte ich nicht zu fragen, war die Antwort, ich soll es ihm nur anschaffen, falls ich jemals sein Freund gewesen.“

„Das klingt sehr…“, setze ich an, ohne das rechte Wort zu finden, sodass mein Freund fortsetzt.

„…verzweifelt, ja.“

„Und du glaubst, dass er sich…“

„…umbringen wollte?“

Ich muss ziemlich blass geworden sein, denn seine Miene wird etwas weicher.

„Ja.“

Ich schlucke. Plötzlich tut es mir leid, ihm mit meinen Gedanken zum Freitod so belastet zu haben.

„Du hast ihm doch nicht den Trank gebracht, oder?“ 

Verneinend schüttelt er den Kopf: „Natürlich nicht.“ 

Erleichtert stoße ich die Luft aus.

„Ich konnte ihn noch beschwören, damit zu warten. Oberst Seegers weiß Bescheid. Heute Morgen, beim Rangieren vor dem Frühstück, erhielt ich die Antwort des Herzogs Carl Eugen, wie wir mit dem Unglücklichen verfahren sollen. Ohne Besserung in nächster Zeit, von der ich in seinem jetzigen Umfeld ausgehe, wird er auf die Krankenstation verlegt, bei ständiger Gesellschaft durch uns Eleven der Medizin.“

Ein Blick genügt, um meinem Freund mitzuteilen, dass diese Aufgabe zum schlechtesten Zeitpunkt für mich gestellt worden war.

„Ich habe schon darum gebeten, dich zunächst aus diesem Dienst zu befreien und stattdessen für dich eingesetzt zu werden.“

Schillers Freundschaftssinn und sein empathisches Gespür stehen außer Frage. Besonders seine Räuber stecken voller emotionaler Mannigfaltigkeit, sowohl für den Lesenden als auch für die Gelesenen: Neid, Wut, Rachsucht, Abscheu, aber auch Mitgefühl, Freundschaft, Geborgenheit und nicht zuletzt innigste Liebe. Es, er überwältigt mich immer wieder mit diesen wundervollen Eigenschaften. Sie sind vermutlich meine liebsten an ihm.

Ich danke ihm mit einem ehrlichen, sicherlich etwas einfältigen Lächeln, denn er lacht kurz und zieht die Decke etwas höher, bevor er sich etwas tiefer ins Bett kuschelt. Sein Kopf ist nun auf der Höhe meiner Schulter. Ungewohnt, zu ihm hinab sehen zu müssen…

„Wollen wir eine Sünde begehen?“, fragt er plötzlich geheimnistuerisch, offensichtlich um eine heitere Stimmung bemüht und mit dem von mir so vermissten schelmischen Glanz in den Augen. Meisenblau…  
Erst nach diesem Gedanken werde ich überrascht dem gewahr, was er gerade gesagt hat.

„Was?“, entwischt meine Perplexität. Zum Glück erröte ich nicht allzu leicht. Auch wenn die Gedanken, welche sich sündhaft in meine warmen Frühlingsgefühle einschleichen es mehr als nur rechtfertigen würden.

Mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Verwunderung deutet mein Freund in die Richtung, aus der uns gerade Martin entgegenkommt. Er ist ein greiser Krankenwärter, sehr langsam im Schritt, doch groß in Liebe und uns sehr wohl gesonnen. Gelegentlich bitten wir ihn um verbotene Leckereien wie Hefezöpfe, Knackwürste oder vorzugsweise für Schillern, eine Prise Tabak, welche Martin uns liebenswürdiger Weise aus der Stadt beschafft. Selbstredend sind wir nicht so dumm, ihn offen und für alle verständlich damit zu beauftragen und verwenden nebulöse Umschreibungen. Am liebsten hat Schillern es, wenn er unseren heiligen Martin um eine bestimmte „Sünde“ bittet, er meint, es hätte etwas spöttisch Aufsässiges. Niemals habe ich ihn dreckiger grinsen gesehen.  
Zu unserem Glück kann Daniel sogleich mit dem Gewünschten dienen, mir zwei mit Honig bestrichene Plätzchen und Schiller etwas Schnupftabak. Er raucht ihn nicht, trotzdem bitte ich ihn darum, seine Pfeife sehen zu dürfen, die er – wahrscheinlich aus Stolz, denn sie gehörte seinem Großvater- häufig in seiner Rocktasche mit sich führt.

„Warum magst du diese Pfeife eigentlich so?“, will er wissen, nachdem er die Hälfte des dunklen Pulvers auf geschnupft hatte.

„Nicht nur diese. Im Allgemeinen. Mein Großvater hatte eine sehr beachtliche Sammlung, ich habe häufig davorgestanden und sie bewundert.“ Ich spüre, wie mir Wärme in die Ohren steigt und gestehe: „Eine fand ich besonders schön, deshalb habe ich sie mal geklaut.“ Und schnell füge ich noch hinzu: „Aber ich habe sie am selben Abend wieder zurückgebracht! Mein kindliches Gewissen plagt mich trotzdem noch heute!“

Mein Freund lacht schallend und fällt fast vom Bett, sodass ich ihn am Arm festhalten muss. Der Tabak macht ihn immer ein wenig munterer. „Du schlimmer Finger, du Eule!“  
Ich lächle schief und er zieht mir scherzhaft mahnend an meinem Zopf. Er ist, im Gegensatz zu seinem schönen Fuchsrotem, eine undefinierbare Farbverirrung zwischen jugendlichen hellbraun und greisem Grau, was mich schon oft dem Gespött meiner Kameraden ausgesetzt hat, jedoch nie so sehr, dass ich das Perückentragen gutheißen würde. Doch mehr als Schiller konnte es niemand hassen. Nachvollziehbar, es gleicht immer einem Kasperletheater, wenn er versucht, seine wirren Locken irgendwie unter das lästige Teil zu bekommen. Unter unchristlichen Flüchen und meinem Geschick gelingt es uns trotzdem täglich, zu seinem Leidwesen. Ich muss schmunzeln: „Esel…“

Wir teilen uns das letzte Plätzchen und als er zur Mittagszeit von Liesching als Aufseher abgelöst wird, höre ich die Schreie meines Bruders nicht mehr so laut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve!  
> Ohne spektakuläre Überleitungen geht es jetzt weiter :D  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> Euer Fraeulein_von_T

_15.Junius 1780_

Zwei Tage darauf werde ich zurück in den gemeinschaftlichen Schlafsaal geschickt. Jeder der vier Abteilungen der Karlsschule besitzt einen. Zusammen mit Liesching und Jacobi – beide, wie ich, Mediziner – und den zwei befreundeten Jurastudenten Petersen und Haug gehören Schiller und ich zur dritten Abteilung und somit zu den Bürgerlichen. Derer gibt es noch weitere; eine für die Kunstbeflissenen, wie Maler oder Musiker, als auch eine für jüngere Eleven von gerade einmal neun Jahren. Zu meinem Studienantritt zählte ich mit meinen elf Wintern bereits zu den Reiferen. Die vierte Abteilung ist den Buben des Adelsstandes vorenthalten. Auch wenn unser gnädiger „Vater“, der Herzog Karl Eugen, seine „Söhne“ nicht nach dem Wohlstand der Eltern, sondern nach dem Talent für ein Studium erwählt, so genießen blaublütige Jungen doch einen gewissen Komfort. Während wir zu fünfzigst in einem Schlafsaal mit dünnen Holzwänden als Sichtschutz vorliebnehmen müssen, erfreuen sie sich größerer Schlafnischen, hübscheren Mobiliar sowie der Ehre, dem Herzog statt seines Rockzipfels den Ring küssen zu dürfen.

Diese Ungerechtigkeit sei ein Grund für seinen fruchtbaren Groll zum Schreiben der Räuber, antwortet Schiller Petersen, welcher neben mir auf meinem schmalen Strohsack hockt. Wir sitzen gemeinsam mit ihm und Haug im Dämmerlicht des wärmenden Kaminfeuers beisammen. Durch einen geschickten Streich haben wir dem aufsehenden Leutnant glauben gemacht, Eleve Haug sei unauffindbar, wenngleich er sich tatsächlich nur im angrenzenden Waschzimmer versteckt hielt. Unter todernsten Blicken unsererseits eilte er, dem Hauptmann Rapport über den vermissten Schüler zu erstatten, sodass wir ihn für eine Weile los waren. Armer Tölpel…und doch mussten wir alle lachen, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen wart und Haug zurückkehrte, um Schillerns Schauspiel zu lauschen.

Er ist kein großer Redner. Seine Gesten und die Mimik sind zu überschwänglich, wenn er beschwört, zu klein, wenn er voll Zorne ist. Sein Kopf wird rot, manchmal vergisst er durch die innere Ergriffenheit sogar das Atmen. Sein Gefühl ist so echt, dass es gespielt wirkt. Kein Wunder also, dass seine Zuhörer sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen können.

„Oh Schiller!“, jauchzt Haug und hält sich die Hand vor den grinsenden Mund. Seine stämmige Statur, das schwarzen glatte Haar und die freundlichen dunklen Augen hatten ihn für mich schon immer zu einem Menschen der Vergnügungen gemacht. „Wenn du die Räuber so meinem Vater präsentierst, wird er nie wieder auch nur den kleinsten Vers von dir drucken wollen!“

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln lässt Schiller das beschriebene Pergament auf seine Matratze sinken. „Auch, wenn ich die Dienste des braven Lehrers Haug und seinen Kreis der Literaturfreunde sehr schätze, so habe ich nicht vor, dieses Trauerspiel in seiner Gazette veröffentlichen zu lassen.“ Haug schnaubt kurz, ob aus Belustigung oder verblüfften Staunen vermag ich nicht zu sagen.

„Aber Fritz!“, meldet sich Petersen in seiner ruhigen Art: „Du willst sie doch wohl nicht selbst verlegen! Woher sollst du das Geld nehmen?“ Kurz wechseln mein Freund und ich einen verschmitzten Blick. Mir wird wärmer, als ich es mir eingestehen will. Zu wissen, dass ich als einziger in dieser Runde seinen Plan schon kenne, lässt meine Ohren glühen, was Haug, dieser Hund, sofort bemerkt.

„Na nu…! Hoven, so verlegen plötzlich!“ Mit einem Mal sind alle drei Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet. Das meisenblaue mustert mich besonders verwundert. Was sollte ich denn sagen? Die Wahrheit sicherlich nicht! Nicht heute, nicht hier und erst recht nicht vor Haug! Sagte man Haug etwas, wusste es am nächsten Tag schon die ganze Schule inklusive des Herzoges. Und wenn schon auf dem Verzehr von Hefezöpfen ein Nachmittag Karzer steht, will ich nicht wissen, was ich für meine Liebe zu einem Freund zahlen müsste.

„Tous sur ses lits!“, schlägt plötzlich ein Eleve Alarm, alles wuselt durcheinander. Als der Leutnant mit dem Hauptmann im Schlepptau im Saal steht, bemühen sich fünfzig Burschen, nicht zu laut zu atmen, um ja nicht zu verraten, dass sie gerade eben noch in ihr Bett sprinten mussten. Die Standpauke, die der Tor von Aufseher sich anhören muss, weil der Eleve Haug doch bei bester Laune und Gesundheit in den Federn liegt, beschert ihm die ein oder andere lange Nase. Ich sehe Schillern neben mir aus seinem Kissen grinsen. Kurz, nachdem sich der Leutnant kleinlaut in sein Bett am Ende des Saals verkrochen hatte, wende ich mich nach links, wo mich schon Schillers aufmerksamer Blick erwartet.

„Immer wieder ein Geniestreich!“, gluckst er leise. Wenn man nicht um sie weiß, wären die kleinen Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase in dem schwachen Schein des verglimmenden Kaminfeuers nicht zu sehen. Oder auf seiner Stirne, seinen Wangen, sogar auf seinen Ohren habe ich sie schon einmal bemerkt. Ich bin ihm so nah, um das zu wissen…

„Ja, er fällt ständig drauf rein!“, entgegne ich flüsternd und mit roten Ohren. Ich muss das Gespräch in eine ungefährlichere Richtung lenken. „Wie war es heute bei Grammont?“

Sein schelmisches Grinsen verschwindet augenblicklich.

„Er klagt über Bauchschmerzen und isst kaum etwas. Und sein Stoffwechsel ist sehr belastet. Ich denke aber kaum, dass es körperliche Ursprünge hat.“, murmelt er leise. Seine Begeisterung für Medizin hält sich in Grenzen, dennoch diagnostiziert er so gut, wie kein anderer!

„Also psychische ‒ ?“

„Ja.“

In meinem Kopf ergibt das alles wenig Sinn. Die Seele und der Körper sind zwei voneinander unabhängige Komponenten des menschlichen Seins, sagt Albrecht von Hallers, einer der renommiertesten Mediziner unserer Zeit. Häufig beziehen wir uns bei der praktischen Anatomie im Sanatorium zur Diagnose der Todesursache auf ihn.

„Wie meinst du das?“, will ich deshalb wissen.

Verstohlen blickt er sich nach dem schmollenden Leutnant um. Dieser hatte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand in Morpheus Arme begeben. Schiller schlägt seine Decke zurück. Flink und auf nackten Füßen tapse ich über den kalten Steinboden in das benachbarte Bett, um schnell unter die wärmende Decke meines Freundes zu schlüpfen. Das aufgeregte Pochen meines Herzens will sich nicht beruhigen, als seine Knie meine berühren und ich den Drang unterdrücke, mich einfach an ihn zu schmiegen.

„Überlege einmal Grammonts Geist in der jetzigen Situation. Sein Vater wurde ihm vor einiger Zeit genommen, durch seine Pflicht dem Herzog gegenüber hatte er kaum Zeit, sich von ihm zu verabschieden.“ Ich fühle seine Finger auf der Bettdecke ihre typischen Kreise ziehen, womit er meinen Oberschenkel unmittelbar berührt. Angestrengt bemühe ich mich, meine Konzentration auf seinen Ausführungen zu lenken. „Hinzu kommt sein Medizinstudium. Ein Studium, dass kaum Glauben, sondern nur die Vernunft erfordert. Doch seine Erziehung war geprägt von dem Glauben an Gott. Er vertraute mir an, dass der Herr ihn verlassen habe…“ Mein Schiller sieht mitgenommen aus. Ich kann nicht anders und umarme ihn, so gut es unsere halbsitzende, halb liegende Position erlaubt. Ein kleines Lächeln zuckt über seine Züge. Wenn er lächelt, dann lächelt nicht nur sein Gesicht, sondern sein gesamter Körper. Er streicht mir mit seiner warmen Hand dankend über den Oberarm. Ich versuche mir meine innere Aufruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen und frage weiter: „Eine schwere Bürde, ja. Doch glaubst du wirklich, dass der aufgebrachte Geist dem irdischen Körper so sehr schaden kann?“

Noch als ich das ausspreche, denke ich an die furchtbar lähmenden Atembeschwerden, die mich in der Nacht nach dem Tod meines Bruders heimgesucht hatten. Ich dachte, ich müsse sterben…

„Ich glaube nicht nur, ich weiß.“, antwortet er und streicht sich eine rote Locke hinters Ohr, welche ihm jedoch sofort wieder zurück in die Stirn springt. „Ich nenne die Ursache die Mittelkraft, eine Kraft zwischen Materie und Geist. Die äußeren Einflüsse verändern den Geisteszustand und dieser wiederum den Körper. Selbst Hippokrates spricht schon davon, dass ein gutes Herz zur Besserung führt, ein zerschlagenes jedoch die Gebeine austrocknen lässt.“

Ich kann seine Worte nachvollziehen, doch verstehe ich sie nicht: „Und warum ist dann die Seele unsterblich, doch der Körper nicht, wenn sie doch so eng zusammenhängen?“

„Wer sagt, dass sie unsterblich ist?“

Einen Moment lang schweigen wir. Dann sage ich, weil der Gedanke mich so wahr und drängend überkommt: „Ich glaube, deine Seele ist unsterblich…“

„Glauben ist nicht wissen, mein lieber Hoven. Aber glauben ist Hoffnung. Und die habe ich für Grammont. Nur er braucht sie noch.“

„Wie willst du das anstellen?“

„Ebenso, wie die Mittelkraft dich krank machen kann, erlaubt sie es auch, positiv zu behandeln. Nimm deine fröhlichste Erinnerung und beschreibe mir, wie du dich fühlst!“

Muss es eine Erinnerung sein? Konnte ich nicht diesen Augenblick beschreiben? Oder das gemeinsame Plätzchen essen. Der Tag, an dem Schiller in die Karlsschule eintrat und wir uns nach zwei Jahren der Trennung endlich wiedersahen? Damals war ich 14 und er 13 gewesen. Ich weiß noch, dass mich sein Wachstum unglaublich überrascht hatte, war er zuvor zwar immer ein schlaksiger, aber recht kleiner Bub gewesen. Weder das eine, noch das andere ist heute zu sehen. Dass er mich heute um gut einen Kopf überragt, schreibe ich scherzhaft dem fehlenden Sonnenlicht in den Sälen der Akademie zu, die mich nicht viel wachsen ließen.

Vielleicht auch der Moment, in dem ich meiner tieferen Freundschaft zu ihm gewahr wurde; es geschah während einem unserer täglichen Spaziergänge. Wir alle, derer wir pflichtbewusste und reinliche Eleven waren, trugen unsere blaue Uniform, den Degen und die weißgepuderte Perücke mit Stolz zur Schau. Nur neben mir marschierte ein rotleuchtender Lockenkopf. Es war eine Art Rebellion, da der närrische Leutnant Schillern das Pfeifen einer Melodie, welche unser Freund Zumsteeg komponierte, verboten hatte. Dass das unverschämte Subjectum dann auch noch ganz sachlich mit ihm zu diskutieren begann, brachte den Aufseher fast zur Weißglut und Schillern ein Billett ein. Er ertrug die Maulschellen mit Haltung, da er sich unschuldig wusste. Das tobende Heinzelmännchen von Leutnant jedoch war es allemal wert gewesen…

„Ich fühle mich warm, die Freundschaft…“, murmle ich in die Decke, welche ich mir bis zur Nase gezogen habe. Aus lachenden Augen sehe ich zu Schiller auf, der schief schmunzelt Grund meines verlegenen Verhaltens.

„Na also: du blühst auf, wenn du deiner Freunde gedenkst. Ich gedenke gern dem Tag, an dem der große Goethe unsere Akademie besuchte.“

Wie vom Blitz gerührt bleibt mir das Lachen im Halse stecken, als ich den schwärmerischen Ausdruck auf den Zügen meines Freundes ausmache.

Trotzig entgegne ich: „Er hat dich doch gar nicht weiter beachtet!“

Schiller lacht.

„Ja, reichlich arrogant ist er wohl. Doch sein Genie ist unverkennbar! Und errötet ist er, als er in der Rede von Drück die Passage aus seinem Werther erkannte, ein wahrer Poet.“

Leicht zerknirscht rümpfe ich die Nase. Auch, wenn der Dichterfürst Goethe unerreichbar für einen Karlsschüler bleibt, solang er nicht aus dem herzoglichen Dienst treten darf, rührt die stürmische Bewunderung meines Freundes mein Herz schmerzend an. Mit einem bitteren Kummer in der Brust lege ich mich zurück in meine Decken und warte voll trüber Gedanken an meinen Bruder auf den Morgen.

  1. _Junius 1780_



Den Vormittag verbringe ich ohne ein Wort mit Schiller zu wechseln. Zum einen, weil er Aufsicht bei Grammont hat, zum anderen, weil wir ohnehin unterschiedliche Unterrichtsstunden gehabt hätten. Behutsam öffne ich den Torso eines jüngst verstorbenen Pfarrers, während mir die Worte meines Freundes wieder in den Kopf kommen. Eher geistesabwesend notiert mein Bleistift die vor mir liegenden Organe auf einem Pergament. Wenn auch die Seele stürbe, wo läge sie dann? Im Herzen oder im Kopf. Schiller würde sicher behaupten, dass beides ein Stück des Geistes beherbergen muss. Nachdenklich betrachte ich das tiefrote Organ, welches ich dem toten Leib entnehme. Das Gehirn liegt bereits in einer Schale neben dem Kopf des Ewigschlafenden.

Die Pumpe ist kleiner als das Hirn. Bedeutet das, es braucht mehr Verstand als Gefühl im Leben außerhalb dieser Mauern? Ich senke den Kopf. Vermutlich schon. Hier drin kann meine Schwärmerei überleben, doch draußen, ohne Schiller…

Nicht zum ersten Mal schaudert es mir, wenn ich daran denke, am Ende dieses Jahres meinen Abschluss machen zu müssen. Als zum Abendessen gerufen wird, senke ich das Skalpell, beende mein Selbststudium und gehe in den Schlafsaal, um meine einfarbige Hauskleidung gegen die repräsentative Uniform auszuwechseln, wie wir sie immer beim Essen, zum Gottesdienst und für Spaziergänge tragen müssen.

Als wir endlich, nach der lästigen Rangierinspektion durch den Herzog und dem Einmarschieren in den Speisesaal, den Befehl zum Setzen erhalten, kann ich geflüsterte Worte an meinen Schiller richten. Wie im Schlafsaal, so sitzt er auch beim Essen neben mir. Ich will mich für meinen kühlen Abgang gestern Nacht entschuldigen. Doch als ich mich ihm zuwende, sehe ich nur seinen unordentlichen Zopf. Er spricht mit seinem Nachbarn. Ich bin überrascht, Grammont hier beim Essen zu sehen! Unauffällig versuche ich zu lauschen, worum es geht. Das Flüstern macht es mir sehr schwer, auch, wenn sonst wegen des Schweigegebots niemand am Tisch spricht. Nach Schillers Körperhaltung scheint es ein vertrautes, Zuspruch gebendes Gespräch zu sein.

Er deutet auf das volle Weinglas vor Grammonts Nase, dieser schüttelt den Kopf und schiebt es meinem Freund zu. Dieser beachtet es nicht. Stattdessen tätschelt er ihm die Schulter und wispert etwas Unverständliches. Verbissen starre ich auf mein Ragout. Was tut dieser Irre an unserem Tisch und warum ist Schiller ihm so nah? Warum hat er mir vorhin im Schlafsaal nicht erzählt, wie es heute auf der Krankenstation ging? Warum ist Friedrich ihm so nah? Seine Finger hatten gestern noch meinen Oberarm gestreichelt!

Diese brennende Emotion ist mir sonst so fremd. Schiller ist überaus beliebt bei unseren Kommilitonen, auch die engen Freundschaften, welche er mit mir unbekannten Eleven pflegt, die er gelegentlich erwähnt, hatten mich nie gestört. Doch dass Grammont seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht, sein ganzes geistiges und nun sogar körperliches Sein, dass macht mich ungewöhnlich wild! In meinen 21 Lebensjahren spürte ich nie so einen lodernden und zugleich niederschmetternden Zorn in mir.

Nach gehabtem Mahl -ich hatte kaum etwas hinunter bekommen- lässt sich Schiller beim Herzog anmelden. Als Haug mich verwundert fragt, was Friedrich mit ihm bespräche, entgegne ich geknickt, ich wüsste es nicht.

„Habt ihr Streit, ihr Turteltäubchen?“, fragt er, nun noch überraschter. Ich kann nicht anders und antworte ihm patzig: „Das geht dich nichts an, du Schnüffler!“ Spätestens nun bin ich mir sicher, dass Haug in seiner Vermutung, was mich und meine Gefühle zu Schiller betrifft, die gewollte Bestätigung aus mir heraus gekitzelt hat. Doch irgendwie ist mir das im Moment gleich. Ich will einfach nur ins Bett und beten, dass Grammont schnell Genesung findet, auf dass Friedrich sich wieder an seinen Freund Hoven erinnert.

In der Nacht schrecke ich auf. Die Schreie meines Bruders, die ich soeben noch deutlich hörte, verhallen in den kühlen, düsteren Mauern des hohen Schlafsaals. Der Schweiß auf meiner Stirn brennt eisig, als ein kalter Windstoß ihn anhaucht. Hilfesuchend wende ich mich zu Schillern; doch sein Bett ist leer. Meiner Angst weicht erst Sorge, dann böser Vorahnung. Gegen alle Verbote erhebe ich mich, schleiche in meinen Pantoffeln in den Waschraum und spähe aus dem Fenster, um zu schauen, ob der von Aufsehern unbekannte Weg zur Krankenstation frei von potentiell unerwünschten Mitwissern ist.

Er ist nicht frei.

Die Tatsache allein wäre nicht das Schlimme.

Nur dass es Schiller ist, der unter Gelächter dort unten mit Grammont Schulter an Schulter auf einem Baumstamm den nicht getrunkenen Wein vom Abendbrot teilt, lässt mich auf die Knie sinken. Mein gesamter Zorn ist verflogen. Statt seiner quillen mir dicke Tränen aus den Augen und kullern über meine Wangen. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob mich seine ungewöhnliche Verschwiegenheit mir gegenüber oder seine plötzliche Vertrautheit mit diesem vermaledeiten Hypochonder ist, die mir mehr weh tut.

Plötzlich fühle ich mich so elend und einsam.

Meine Schluchzer hallen stumpf von den steinernen Waschbecken wider, irgendwo dazwischen tropft in gleichmäßigen Abständen ein Wasserhahn. Die Feuchte der vom Tag angewärmten Luft kühlt im Inneren der robusten Wände ab und wird zu einem unangenehm kalten Dunst, der mich bis auf die Knochen frösteln lässt, während Schiller seinem neuen besten Freund in der warmen Sommerluft sein frisch geschriebenes Gedicht rezitiert, welches er mir vor einiger Zeit versprochen hatte.

Von der Freundschaft sollte es handeln, zwischen Räuberhauptmann Karl Moor und seinem Compagnon Schweizer. Meinen Lieblingsfiguren aus Die Räuber, denn ich erkenne ihn und mich in ihnen wieder. Karl, ein feuriger Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit und Freundschaftssinn und ich sein Schweizer, ihm treu an der Seite mit Leib und Leben. Doch nun, da er Grammont meiner vorzieht, überdenke ich diese Beziehung zwischen dem Hauptmann und seinem Freund. Vermutlich mag Schweizer seinen Karl viel lieber, als jener es je erwiderte.

Frustriert schlage ich meine geballte Faust gegen das graue Gemäuer, um nicht wütend aufzuschreien.

Sicherlich nennt er ihn seinen Roller. Karl mag Roller eindeutig mehr als Schweizer, er brennt eine gesamte Stadt nieder, um ihn vor dem Galgen zu retten. Er nennt ihn seinen Roller…

„Verfluchter Roller!“

Mein Zischen echot leise in die nächtliche Ruhe der Akademie, ich höre den Leutnant schnarchen.

„Nein…“, sagt meine innere Stimme, als ich mich zurück in mein Bett schleppe und Schillers chaotische Handschrift auf seinem Pergament zur Anatomie auf seiner Matratze liegen sehe: „Er ist ein wahrer Freund. Schon seit deinen Kindheitstagen kennst du ihn, seit vierzehn Jahren! Über die Hälfte eurer Leben.“ Während ich in einen tiefen Schlaf des Vergessens falle, verschwimmt das Bild des lachenden Schillers vor meinen tränennassen Augen.

  1. _Junius 1780_



Von einem Freund ignoriert zu werden ist eine Sache, wiederum auf diese Behandlung zu reagieren eine ganz andere. Nicht dass Schiller mich vis à vis auf meine offensichtliche Verstimmung angesprochen hätte. Aber als ich in der Pharmazie Vorlesung ein Zettelchen von ihm zugeschoben bekomme, übermannt mich mein Stolz. Ich würde ihm diese feige Art der Kommunikation nicht durchgehen lassen! Schluss mit treu ergebenem Freund, Schluss mit dieser blinden Schwärmerei! Insgeheim hoffe ich ein wenig, dass ihm mein Verhalten mehr schmerzt als mich selbst. Mich erschreckt diese feindselige Seite an mir, doch irgendwo muss sich mein so oft von Freunden bemerktes, lebhaftes Temperament ja zeigen. Auch, wenn es bedeutet, meinen besten Freund einmal vor den Kopf zu stoßen! Und dass dieser Freund sich just in diesem Moment mit einem mürrischen Blick von mir abwendet, da ich seine Nachricht in mein Tintenfass tunke. Zugegebenermaßen eine sehr drastische Reaktion meinerseits, selbst der sonst so gewissenhaft am Unterricht interessierte Jacobi zieht scharf die Luft ein. Doch kann ich es mir selbst übelnehmen?

Etwas beruhigt davon, dass mich Schillers Gram nicht einmal ansatzweise befriedigt und in mir wohl doch mehr Liebe als Rachsucht steckt, verlasse ich die heutige Vorlesung, ohne meinen Freund noch einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein großes Danke an Silavon fürs Beta lesen  
> Ach, mit einem Dank wirste da nicht auskommen!:)


	3. Chapter 3

  1. _Junius 1780, abends_



„Und dann ist er einfach gegangen?“

Ich nicke. Haug stößt die Luft aus, lehnt sich zurück an die kühle Mauer des Rangiersaals und sieht zu Hoven hinüber. Ich folge seinem Blick ziemlich zerknirscht.

„Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Das mit dem Tintenfass.“, setzt er noch nach. In seiner Stimme schwingt neben Belustigung auch eine nicht zu überhörende Verblüfftheit mit. Keines der beiden Gefühle beschäftigen mein Herz. Noch einmal wage ich einen Blick auf meinem Freund, der, so anders als sonst, weit weg von mir steht und sich mit zwei Eleven unterhält, welche ich zuvor nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Die hellblaue Uniform sitzt perfekt, wie immer bei ihm. Diese Erkenntnis lässt mich an meine unordentliche eigene denken, welche wegen meiner langen Beine und zu großen Statur ohnehin fehl am Platz wirkt, nicht zuletzt diese vermaledeite Perücke, die ich ohne seine Hilfe einfach nicht komplett über die lästigen Locken bekomme! Und dessen nicht genug! Er verschweigt mir die Erklärung, womit ich so eine Ignoranz verdient habe! War ich nicht immer ein guter, empathischer Freund? Half ich ihm nicht bei Sorgen, spendete ich keinen Trost? Vertraute ich ihm nicht meine innersten Gefühle, meine geheimsten Geheimnisse an? War er nicht der, der mich seit den kindlichsten Stunden kannte, so wie ich ihn? Ich dünkte ihn einen ehrlicheren Menschen, wie es nur ein wahrer Freund sein kann. Wie unglaublich schmerzlich ich ihn gekränkt haben muss, dass mein lieber Hoven mich so bös ahndet, wo er doch eigentlich der Aufrichtigste und Friedliebendste unter der Sonne ist.

„Was stand denn auf dem Zettel?“, reißt mich Haug aus meinen wehmütigen Gedanken. Ich wende den Blick von Hoven ab, der ohnehin keinen an mich verschwendet.

„Ich bat ihn um eine Unterredung bezüglich Grammont. Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich, je länger er in dieser Anstalt bleiben muss.“, erzähle ich nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ursprünglich wollte ich das mir unbekannte Problem zwischen ihm und meiner Wenigkeit aus der Welt schaffen. Vor mir sehe ich Hoven, wie er, ohne die Miene zu verziehen, den Zettel mit der Botschaft in die vor ihm stehende, pechschwarze Flüssigkeit taucht, um ihn anschließend komplett darin versinken zu lassen. Plötzlich fühle ich ein hitziges Pochen in meinen Schläfen. Ich hatte mit ihm reden wollen, warum er nicht mit mir? Braucht er etwas Ruhe nach dem furchtbaren Tod seines Bruders? Weshalb bittet er mich nicht einfach um etwas Abstand, ich würde ihm diesen niemals verwehren! Das weiß er! War ihm unsere Freundschaft am Ende nicht so viel wert, wie ich jahrelang geglaubt? Konnte ich mich so sehr irren? Will er mich zum Narren halten wie vor wenigen Jahren Scharffenstein? Jetzt, wo ich ihn nicht nur als Freund, sondern auch sein Wissen als angehender Arzt dringend an meiner Seite bräuchte? Meine Lippen pressen sich unwillkürlich zu einem verbissenen Strich zusammen. Warum spricht er nicht mit mir?!

„Alles gut bei dir, Friedrich? Du bist so…“ Haug gestikuliert etwas unbeholfen. Ich antworte nicht.

Grammont geht es schlecht! Er hatte mir und nur mir anvertraut, dass er sich umbringen will. Ich fühle mich für ihn verantwortlich, doch es belastet mich mehr als ich befürchtet hatte. Und als genügte das nicht, pfuscht der Herzog mir noch in meine Arbeit. Ich hätte Grammont in seinen Plänen zur Flucht aus der Karlsschule ermutigt, gar angestiftet! Er solle mir nicht mehr vertrauen, wies Karl Eugen meinen Freund und Patienten an, ich spräche zu viel und dächte zu wenig. Meine Augen finden die ordentliche hellblaue Uniform. Für gewöhnlich spreche ich mit ihm darüber. Über alles, einfach alles kann, konnte ich mit ihm reden. Dachte ich zumindest. Und nun, da nicht nur er mich, sondern auch ich ihn brauche, lässt er mich, sogar uns im Stich! Was für eine Freundschaft zerbricht, wenn sie am nötigsten ist? Nur eine falsche…

Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, das zu glauben, als ich neben ihm meine Suppe vertilge. Keine Anstalt, ein flüsterndes Gespräch mit mir zu führen. Kein Blick, kein Lächeln, kein Zwinkern, nichts! Ich versuche zum Schutz meiner Mitmenschen, meinen Zorn nicht auf mein Äußeres zu übertragen, doch nicht einmal der pflichtliebende Leutnant im Schlafsaal tadelt mich wegen meiner unordentlichen Erscheinung. Selbst Haug wagt es nicht, mich anzusprechen, als ich zur Nachtschicht auf der Krankenstation aufbreche. Ich laufe den langen kühlen Gang entlang, doch plötzlich hallen neben meinen schlurfenden Schritten noch zwei weitere. Sie sind flink, doch zu schwer, um von einem der jüngeren Eleven zu kommen, der schnell zur naheliegenden Toilette musste. Womöglich ein Aufseher, der mir doch noch die Ohren lang ziehen will wegen meiner Uniform. Doch ich bin zu geladen, um stehen zu bleiben und auf meine Standpauke zu warten.

„Friedrich!“, ruft Hoven plötzlich und kommt atemlos neben mir zum Stehen. Ich laufe weiter. Etwas in mir weigert sich konsequent, ihn jetzt anzuhören.

„So halt‘ doch ein, Jesus Maria!“ Er keucht mir nach. Ich laufe trotzdem weiter.

„Warum? Bisher wollte der gute Herr doch auch nicht reden!“, murre ich für meinen Charakter ungewöhnlich spottend. Aber meine Verwunderung darüber bleibt hinfällig, da sich mein Verfolger vor mir aufbaut. Er hat sehr rote Ohren und stiert mich an, als müsste er gleich explodieren. Aus Reflex spiegele ich seine selbstbewusste Haltung und überrage ihn um einen ganzen Kopf, was seine Ohren nur noch glühender macht.

„Jetzt pack dich! Mir wurde heute die Nachtschicht mit dir zugeteilt!“

Der Nachdruck, mit dem er mir diese harmlosen Worte entgegen speit, haben etwas Provozierendes und eigentlich bin ich gerade drauf und dran, ihm gehörig die Meinung zu geigen, als sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas verschwimmt und die gewohnte Güte annimmt. Ich erkenne den kleinen Nachbarsjungen aus meinen Ludwigsburger Kindheitstagen, den Eleven, der am lautesten über die Aufnahme des kleinen Schillers an der Karlsschule jubelte. Auch mein beängstigend finsterer Blick hellt sich auf und zeigt die Enttäuschung, die wohl größer ist als jeder Zorn, den ich je gegen ihn hegen musste.

„Warum redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

Mein Freund öffnet den Mund, um ihn, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben, wieder zu schließen und sich die Perücke vom Kopf zu ziehen. Nervös friemelt er an ihr herum, blickt kurz zu Boden und mir dann direkt in die Augen. Hatte er schon immer diese Ängstlichkeit an sich? Skeptisch ziehe ich die dichten Brauen zusammen.

„Hast du was ausgefressen?“

Er schnaubt. Betrübt, ein wenig schwermütig. 

„Hast du wirklich keine Ahnung?“

Kurz sehe ich zur Decke. Diese rhetorischen Fragen gehen mir gerade gehörig gegen den Strich, zum einen, weil ich einfach nur auf der Krankenstation ankommen und zum anderen Hoven wieder meinen alten Freund schimpfen will.

“Herrgott, nein. Sonst würde ich wohl kaum fragen! Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, ich muss zu Grammont.“

Nun stehen seine Ohren förmlich in Flammen. Selbst seine hellbraunen Locken können dieses Feuer nicht mehr überdecken. Erschrocken über dieses neue Gesicht meines Kindheitsfreundes tue ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Weißt du, was du bist, Fritz?“, grollt sein Zorn mir entgegen: „Ein Verräter bist du! Grammont hier, Grammont da! Tu was dein Herz dir sagt! Wenn es schreit, du sollst diesem Kerl helfen, bitte! Aber dass ich offenbar keinen Platz mehr in deinem Herzen habe, du nicht einmal mehr an das Freundschaftsgedicht denkst und stattdessen mit ihm abends allein Wein trinkst im Hof, da hast du wohl einen besseren Hoven in deinem Leben gefunden!“

Ich starre ihn für einen kurzen Moment an, in dem hundert Fragen durch meinen Kopf sausen.

„Woher weißt du…“

„…von dem Wein?! Nicht von dir, soviel steht fest. Nichts erzählst du mir mehr! Gar nichts! Mein Bruder ist tot! Ich dachte wenigstens du wärst jetzt für mich da! Ich dachte auf dich könnte ich immer zählen.“

Mein Geduldsfaden reißt. „Ich hab’s ja versucht! Nur du erstickst meine Worte im Tintenfass, du…du Othello!“ Mein Atem geht schwerer, nicht nur wegen des sich anbahnenden Schnupfens der schon seit Tagen in meiner Kehle kitzelt. „Und außerdem brauchte auch ich deine Unterstützung! Es ist nicht leicht, einen potentiellen Selbstmörder von den schönen Seiten des Lebens zu überzeugen, wenn man selbst kaum daran glauben kann! Weil einem das Leben schwer gemacht wird, vom Herzog, von den Lehrern, selbst vom besten Freund!“ Und aus tiefsten Herzen schreie ich ihn an: „Nie hat mir jemand mehr weh getan als du!“

Er zuckt zusammen. Vermutlich von dem schmerzhaften Sturz auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Wir atmen beide heftig, mein Schrei hallt säuselnd von den Wänden wider. Wir stehen uns schweigend gegenüber bis er nach einigen Sekunden flüstert: „Du mir auch.“

Er kräuselt kurz die Nase und sieht mich hoffnungsvoll und mit der so puren Aufrichtigkeit an, die ihm gerade noch abhandengekommen war: „Wollen wir damit aufhören?“

Zu gern gehe ich, der sicherlich nicht die Haupt- aber die Mitschuld an dem Streit trägt, auf das Friedensangebot ein. Ich lächle. Das tut gut. „Sagst du mir trotzdem, weshalb du meinen Zettel nicht laßt?“

„Du…bist mein Freund“

Aus der Betonung kann ich nicht ableiten, ob dies eine Aussage oder eine Frage sein soll, deshalb bejahe ich nur verwirrt, während Hoven schüchterne Schritte auf mich zu tut. Ich breite, eine versöhnende Umarmung erwartend, die Arme aus.

Ich werde umarmt. Inniger, viel inniger als ich erwartet hätte. Zuerst glaube ich, mir das nur einzubilden. Der Wein zum Abendessen kann einen schon einmal Streiche spielen. Doch die Lippen meines Freundes auf meinen fühlen sich sehr echt an. Sehr schüchtern, nicht fordernd, eher ängstlich, als könnte ich ihn für seine Gefühle verurteilen. Wer bin ich, mir dieses Recht zu nehmen? Seltsamerweise bin ich wenig überrascht, insgeheim hatte ich es wohl immer gewusst. Nur den letzten Schritt zur abschließenden Erkenntnis konnte und wollte ich unserer Freundschaft Willen nie gehen. Doch das machte mir mein Freund mit seiner offensichtlichen Geste gerade so gut wie unmöglich. Als er sich nach wenigen Momenten, in denen ich grotesker Weise meine Arme nicht habe sinken lassen, von mir löst, liegen Scham, aber auch Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

Selbst wenn ich wollte, so könnte ich nicht, nicht in dieser Akademie. Manchmal musste Verstand über Herz gestellt werden, vor allem wenn dieses die Vernunft zu ersticken droht.

Mein Kopf ist konfus zwischen dem Drang nach Freiheit für die Gefühle meines Freundes, zeitgleich aber auch die Liebe, die ich für ihn habe, welche mich wie aus dem Nichts überrascht. Vermutlich hatte ich auch sie schon lange gefühlt, ohne sie als das zu erkennen, was sie war. Oder vielleicht hatte ich sie erkannt und gerade deshalb aus meinem Kopf verbannt? Ich blicke ihn an, ohne mir meine Verwirrtheit anmerken zu lassen. Weshalb stehen wir noch gleich hier? Worüber hatten wir gestritten? Hatte er schon immer dieses räuberische Grübchen im Kinn und die kleine Narbe an der linken Augenbraue?

„Komm. Sonst sind wir zu spät dran.“

Wir gehen, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Und dieses Mal nehmen wir es dem anderen nicht krumm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist vollbracht <3

_13.01.1780, über ein halbes Jahr später_

Das kleine gelbliche Billett zittert in meinen Händen, als ich die Verse zum vierten Mal lese. Schon als ich es unter meinem Kissen gefunden und Friedrichs geschwungene Handschrift erkannt hatte, gaben meine Knie unter mir nach und ich musste mich aufs Bett fallen lassen. Vermaledeiter Teufelskerl! Mir dieses Gedicht an meinem allerletzten Tag an der Solitude unter zu schummeln, um mich auch ja komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen! 

Seit unserer Unterhaltung auf dem nächtlichen Flur geschah nämlich nichts Außerfreundschaftliches zwischen uns, was einer großen Erwähnung bedürfte. Vor wenigen Monaten hatte sich Grammonts Gesundheitszustand drastisch verschlechtert, sodass der Herzog ihn zunächst auf Kur nach Hohenheim und schließlich vollends heimschickte. Seine Leiden, das hilflose Schluchzen nach Erlösung und das sehnsüchtige Betteln nach Hilfe, das Verfluchen seines eigenen Körpers, der sich wegen seiner bösen Geister gegen ihn selbst gewandt hatte und ihm Schmerzen bereitete; ich denke seine Entlassung war das einzig Richtige, was getan werden konnte, nicht nur um seinetwillen. Friedrich sah mit jeder Verschlechterung am Zustand seines Patienten einen persönlichen Niederschlag. Gleich, wie sehr Petersen und ich uns bemühten, ihm Trost zu spenden, lange hielt sein Glück nie. Er würde es sicherlich nie zugeben, doch auch er war erleichtert, als die Kutsche mit Grammont Württemberg hinter sich ließ, ganz zu schweigen von mir. War mein Mitgefühl für den Kranken immer mehr gewachsen, schrumpfte meine Eifersucht dennoch kaum. Ich schelte mich noch jetzt einen Hundsfott deswegen. Aber was bringen mir meine eigenen Vorwürfe? Und gehört es nicht in einem gewissen Maße dazu, wenn Liebe im Spiel ist? Ich werde mich in Zukunft hüten, dieses Maß jemals wieder zu überschreiten…  
Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich Grammont danken. Durch ihn hatte Friedrich genügend Stoff für seine Dissertation mit dem Titel _Versuch über den Zusammenhang der tierischen Natur des Menschen mit seiner geistigen_ , eine herrliche Arbeit, soweit eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung herrlich sein kann. Wenn es jemand schafft, dann wohl Schillern. Vermutlich denkt er da anders. Ich erinnere mich an die Stunden, in welchen wir die ersten Entwürfe für unsere Abschlussarbeiten recherchieren und entwerfen sollten. Friedrich hatte unentwegt an einem hölzernen Bleistift gekaut, ohne sich ein einziges Buch geholt zu haben und kleine Gäule und Leutens auf sein Blatt gezeichnet. Eine lustige Angewohnheit von ihm, wenn ihm die Inspiration fehlt. Zu dieser Zeit schrieb er voller Eifer seine Räuber zu einem spielbaren Bühnenstück um, wozu er zuvor durch Grammont nur selten gekommen war. Zum anderen hatte wohl auch ich ihn ziemlich überrumpelt…

Mir war bewusst, dass er mir nicht bös, sogar darum bemüht ist, mich nicht anders zu behandeln als zuvor. Im Gegenzug zwang und zwinge ich mich, ihm zu zeigen, wie dankbar ich ihm dafür bin. Was natürlich der Wahrheit entspricht, ich könnte mir keinen besseren Freund wünschen. Doch nenne mir einer den, der eine so schmerzliche Abweisung ohne Tränen hinnehmen kann, obwohl seine Antwort niemals _nein_ gewesen war. Dennoch nahm ich es als jüngsten status quo, dass ich mir keine Hoffnung zu machen brauchte. Aber dieses Gedicht stellt alles auf den Kopf, nicht zuletzt meine Annahme, dass ich die Akademie mit einem klaren und geschulten Geist verlassen würde. Doch a contrario, keinen klaren Gedanken werde ich bei der Zeugnisübergabe fassen können!

_\- Liebe! -  
Darf ich es mir erlauben als Räuber noch an sie zu glauben?  
\- Liebe! -  
Ist sie nicht zu rein um Theil meiner Brust zu sein?_

_Ehre, Namen und den Vater  
gab ich hin um frei zu sein  
nur für dich  
mein liebster Schweizer  
scheint mir dieses Opfer klein_

„Mein liebster Karl…“, murmle ich, als plötzlich die Tür auffliegt und ich den kleinen Zettel im Aufspringen sofort in meiner Rocktasche verschwinden lasse.

„Wer da?“

Erst nachdem die Worte meine Kehle verlassen wird mir bewusst, dass ich derjenige bin, der ohne Aufsicht nichts in den Schlafsälen zu suchen hat. Aber mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich, als ich Friedrich erkenne, um dann direkt wieder gegen meinen Brustkorb zu hämmern wie ein Koch auf das Schnitzel. Er bleibt zwei Betten entfernt von mir stehen, den Blick leicht gesenkt und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, als hätte er etwas ausgefressen. Hatte er ja auch. Irgendwie.

„`Tschuldige. Ich hab‘ gedacht du wärst schon…“ Er macht eine vage Bewegung Richtung Tür.

„Ja. Nein. Bin ich nicht…“, sage ich leise und lächelnd ziehe ich das Billett aus meiner Tasche. An seinem Blick erkenne ich ein etwas Verlegenes, aber auch stolzes Schmunzeln.

„Hat es…“, will er mich nach meiner Meinung fragen, doch ich komme ihm zuvor und sage: „Es ist wunderbar.“ Er stößt kurz die Luft aus, es klingt wie ein schnaubendes Lachen, was mich zum Grinsen bringt. Dann sieht er mich an. Mit roten Wangen und einem schiefen Lächeln, weshalb ich fast wieder aufs Bett geplumpst wäre. Stattdessen stolpere ich nach vorn, um ihm in die Arme zu fallen. Erst jetzt trifft mich die schmerzliche Erkenntnis, dass ich ihn ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht mehr sehen werde! Ihn, den ich seit sieben Jahren täglich an meiner Seite wusste.

„Fritz…“ Warme Tränchen kullern über meine Wangen und werden nur dadurch gelindert, dass sein Schulabschluss in absehbarer Zukunft liegt. „Du wirst mir so fehlen!“

Seine Umarmung wird enger, ich fühle seine warmen Hände an meinem unteren Rücken. So hat er mich noch nie umarmt.

„Kein Grund zur Trauer, mein Lieber.“, säuselt er warm und alles in mir zieht sich zusammen vor Sehnsucht nach ihm. Ich sehe zu ihm auf, lege beide Hände an sein Gesicht und streichle mit dem Daumen über seine sommersprossigen Wangenknochen. Augenblicklich beginnen sie wieder zu glühen. Und diese Augen…

„Wie soll ich leben ohne diesen Blick…?“

Er schluckt fast unmerklich, macht dann einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu, sodass wir Brust an Brust, Bauch an Bauch stehen. Kein Blatt passt mehr zwischen uns. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Wangen und bin heilfroh, dass ich von ihm gehalten werde. Daunen sind hart wie Stahl im Vergleich mit meinen Knien in diesem Moment.

Wer von uns beiden zuerst den Kopf zum anderen neigte, vermag ich nicht mehr zu beantworten. Mein ganzer Kopf ist leer, meine Brust dafür umso voller. Das dumpfe Taubheitsgefühl meiner Finger auf seinen Wangen wird langsam wieder schwächer, nachdem das Blut allmählich den Weg zurück vom Herzen in die zarten Gefilde des Körpers findet, sodass mich seine Wärme wie eine plötzliche Flutwelle überwältigt.

„Küss mich…“, höre ich mich flüstern. Ich müsste lügen, wenn mich die tiefe Sehnsucht meiner Bitte überraschen würde. Das scheint seine letzte Zurückhaltung verpuffen zu lassen…  
  


Niemand kann beschreiben, wie viel ein Einzelner in dem Moment fühlt, wenn er von dem wundervollsten Menschen auf Gottes Erdrund geküsst wird und so versuche ich es erst gar nicht. Nur so viel; als ich wenige Stunden später mein Zeugnis entgegennehme, sehe ich weder den Applaus meiner Kommilitonen, noch die Glückwünsche meiner Lehrer, nicht einmal den Herzog, der mir persönlich zu meiner gelungenen Dissertation gratuliert.

Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gilt dem Eleven, der betont unauffällig versucht, eine rote Strähne unter seine Perücke zu schieben, wodurch das Haarteil nur noch lockerer wird. Als ich wieder bei den anderen Absolventen in der Reihe stehe, taste ich in meiner Tasche nach den schönen Worten und der kupferroten Locke, die er mir mitgegeben hat auf meinen Weg. Auf dass er immer bei mir sei. Mein liebster Friedrich Schiller…


End file.
